Flames and fame
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: When Rachel Berry and Jesse St.james see each other, things are bound to heat up
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of playhouse square in downtown Cleveland waiting for some mystery guest to accompany me. It took a lot of reassuring my dad's that it was safe and that I did have my rape whistle on me at all times. It was Independence Day today. _I woke up feeling something was off, but I had no idea what. I went downstairs and my dad said something had come for me. I opened it and it was a note and a ticket to see wicked on tour at playhouse square. The note just said that I knew this person but they wanted to keep a surprise, so after I reassured my daddies I set off to playhouse square. _I stood watching the cars go by, It was cold even for July, I tugged my jacket tighter on me trying to warm up.

I liked to show up a little early to everything, I checked my phone and saw i had about two minutes until the person was supposed to meet me right in front here. I closed my eyes and listened to the cars go by. "Happy Independence day" I opened my eyes and turned to see him. _Him_, the boy who broke my heart and disregarded me as nothing. And went on to win regionals, the one thing I wanted more than anything. I looked at him; He had a leather jacket on with black pants and another shirt with German words on it. His hair was longer but still the same. I thought of all the sleepless nights I stayed up crying over him, wishing he never was born. Wishing he lost his ability to talk or sing every again. And I was overwhelmed with wanting to make him see what he lost.

"Shall we?" he asked waving his hand over towards the entrance. "Of course" I told him as we walked in together. The usher took our tickets and handed back the stubs. We had exact center seats, in the middle. I settle down into my seat next to Jesse. "I'm actually surprised you showed up" he admitted looking over at me. "Why?" I asked smiling knowing exactly why he would think that. "Well after last year, I kind of thought, never mind" he said awkwardly. "Oh the egging, that was a shame egg is hard to get out of hair" I told him as he flinched a little.

"Well the show was wonderful" I smiled as we walked out. "Yeah but you would have done better" he smiled. "Well thank you, I better start heading home" I told him, he looked left and then right. "How about we go out to dinner? Now" he specified. "Well I guess, I could as long as it's vegan friendly" I smiled. "Perfect let's go"

"The chop house mh never heard of it" I told him as we opened up our menus. "My uncle took me here a couple of times" he said. "Aw look at the little girl and her care bear, it's like the one I won you" I smiled at the little girl and she smiled and ran away. I looked up at Jesse who was looking at me like I was a ghost. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "How are you taking last year so lightly? You told me the heartbreak I made you go threw was the kind girls like you hold on to forever and now you're making jokes about it?" he asked quizzically. "Why not? It's not any of it was real aren't I correct?" I asked him.

"Rachel Barbra berry, you know it was real and I know this is an act because even though its brilliant I know you, I know how you are and after this you will go home and sing your feelings out because I know you. I also know I hate myself for what I did to you and what I put you threw because I regret every minute of it and would chose love over my career now, because I know how it feels to see the one person you love break" he whispered the last part out quietly.

"I just thought I could make you see what you were missing" I laughed stupidly at myself. "I know what I'm missing, hopefully Finn knows what he has" he smiled, I looked off awkwardly. "Finn and I aren't together" I told him. "Really, regionals you two seemed pretty- you know" he finished looking down awkwardly. "Yeah, found out about him and Santana last year and I kissed puck and a whole mess started and he's with Quinn now" I scoffed at her name. "Rachel I'm sorry truly" he said reaching across the table to take my hand, I didn't object. "No you're not, I'm single and on the market" I laughed. "True there is that plus, but I don't appreciate anyone else hurting you." He told me rubbing circles on my hand.

"You know just because you took me to a show and dinner doesn't mean this was any sort of date, and or grope market" I smirked as we stood outside the restaurant front. He threw his head back and laughed. "God I missed you" he smiled "People tend to" I laughed. "I could imagine that easily, why don't I walk you back to your car so you don't have to use your rape whistle, because it's nearly midnight on a Sunday night and some creeps lurk around here" he smiled. "You may escort me to my vehicle .james" I laughed as he looped his arm threw mine and we started walking.

"Looks like I didn't get raped" I smiled standing by my car. "I would have saved the damsel in distress" he smirked. "Please you would have a miva off" I laughed. "True" he smiled. "Well I probably should get home, my dad's will get worried" I sighed. "You're their little girl, and maybe you could be my-"he stopped as our noses touched. Our eyes locked and my breath was hitched in my throat. "I'll um see you around" I whispered as I ducked out and into my car behind me.

_A year later_

I sat behind a desk next to the producer of the show. "There wasn't one, you thought was good and you could find a connection to?" dean asked flipping through papers. "Not one, I mean they sing ok but I would block their voice out, don't we have anymore auditions?" I asked worried we wouldn't find someone to play opposite to me. "There's one left, she's a senior is high school though. Minds well can't hurt" he sighed. I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes.

I waited for the mediocre singing to start, on my own from les mis came on. Great butcher a classic. I reached over and took a sip out of my water bottle. The girl started and I almost spit out my water on the table. I looked up, and there she was singing. I smiled as I watched her. She hadn't changed at all. Her sweater and plaid skirts and her big brown eyes.

"Thank you we'll get back to you" dean told her as she smiled and walked off stage. He turned to me. "She's good" he said. "Her, She's my opposite" I told him and I meant it in more ways than one.

_Rachel _

I smiled as I opened the stage door. I got the part of Sandy in grease. I still didn't know who was playing Danny. They might have told me but I was overwhelmed that I got it and I was rushing to get ready. I smiled as I walked on stage. "Ok Can someone find out if Rachel showed up yet?" someone asked. I hurried my walk onto the stage. "I'm here" I smiled. "Perfect, wonderful. I'm dean the producer of the show" he smiled. "Nice to meet you" I smiled. "And Our Danny, Come on!" he yelled waving his hand around. "Is Mr. Jesse St. James"

I watched as he walked onto the stage. "So why don't you two get to know each other" dean told us. "We've met" I smiled. "Oh when?" he asked curiously. "We knew each other in high school" I told him. "Hope there's no hard feelings because I don't care whether you two want to kill each other make it work for the show" he told us.

"I sat across from him, just twiddling my thumbs. "So you take me to a show and dinner, and never call?" I asked still looking at my thumbs. "I didn't think you wanted me to" he told me. "Well, either way you still should have called" I told him. "I should have just thought I should give you some space" he said. "Like a year of space?" I asked sarcastically. "Well no more like day, but something happened and I had to go back to UCLA" he told me. I scoffed when he said UCLA, the scholarship that stood between our relationships.

"Ok take five and next time try not to look like you want to strangle him" dean cried out leaning back into his chair. "I wear my heart on my sleeve unlike some people" I told him putting my hands on my hips and walking off stage. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked coming up behind me. "Whatever you would enjoy it to mean" I smirked, tying my hair back. "Look, you know I'm sorry about what happened what two years ago now? Just please forgive me for the whole entire silly argument and lets rehearse?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Silly argument? How dare you!" I screamed at him and quickly took the lid off my water bottle and tossed it onto him. "Have a great show" I told him taking my bag and walking out.

I got home after school and went to my room. I decided to make playlists for my iPod, with songs we did in glee club. My phone started to go off. "Hello this is Rachel berry" I answered. "Rachel, we need you back" I scoffed at him. "Really? How interesting. Grease not going well I see?" I asked. "The girl is horrid she butchered summer loving and hopelessly devoted to you in ten minutes. Please just come back for the sake of the show" he begged. I laughed. "No, always taking me for granted until I'm gone seems to be your thing Jesse. Enjoy the mess you made" I told him and hung up.

I finished up with iTunes and happily went downstairs. My dads were gone for two days so I had the house to myself. The doorbell rang and I went and opened it. My smile fell, "What are you doing here?" I asked him crossing my arms. "We need you, I need you listen to this" he said holding his phone up as a screeching noise came out. I reached over and shut the phone ending the noise. "Why don't we grow up and deal with the consequences of our own actions" I told him. "Rachel, I love you" he said.

"Really pulling the last resort card? Telling me you love me? I'm not the girl who cracked an egg on, I'm wiser and I now not to trust someone such as yourself begging at my doorstep to come be in a show and telling me he lov-" I was cut off by him pulling me towards him and forcing his lips on mine. I struggled at first, but it kind of felt like I was home. I decided against that and pushed him until I could get him off. "Believe me now?" he asked. "No, and be thankful I don't have another bottle of water on me. Goodnight"

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I rubbed my eyes and picked it up. My voicemail box was now full and I had a feeling I knew who it was full of. My suspensions were proved very right. I listened to all fifteen of them which all consisted of; I need you, I do love you, I'm sorry, we can't do this without you, and look out your window. I scrunched up my eyebrow and sat for second until I walked over to my bedroom window and opened up my curtain. I stared at him in disbelief. He was suited up in full Danny costume. Even the hair. I opened up my window. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Trying to get my sandy" he replied with a smirk. "You look-"he cut me off. "Hot, sexy, handsome, rebel, Daredevil?" he asked. "I was going to say stupid, but sure" I told him. "I know you have a sandy costume you could easily put on and join me in" he smirked.

I shut my window and went down the stairs and out the front door. "Will I have to call the police for trespassing?" I asked him as I cut across the front lawn. "You wouldn't, you love me" he smiled. "Arrogant as ever huh?" I asked him. "Of course" he said looking at me grinning. "What are you staring at?" I asked him crossing my arms over myself. "You look adorable in your little heart pajamas and braids" he smiled. "Well thank you, but you seriously should leave" I told him. "Please, don't come back for me. You can still hate me with a burning passion but Rachel please come back for the show that girl is an abomination of so many sorts. The show needs you." He pleads. "why should I Jesse? Really I'm sure the girl is just fine that recording in just a bad interpretation of her" I told him

"How many recordings will have to make you listen to, to believe she's horrid? The show needs you. It's literally dying at your feet. Come back for it" he told me. "Fine, but I still hate you" I told him. "Good, won't last for long but good, I'll be waiting we'll go back together" he told me. "Fine but I'm taking as long as I want" I told him. "Wouldn't expect any less"

"Oh gee Traci, Please you're getting pitchy" I heard as Jesse opened the stage door for me. "Being a star in training I will make this entrance one to remember" I quietly told him as traci started up on hopelessly devoted. I waited on the side of the stage and took over the song "_I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_" I ended the song and looked over at traci. "Your services here are no longer needed, and I'm sure they weren't exactly wanted. But hey that's show business, bye" I smiled. I watched as the girl stood there and then just walked off. "Thank the lord, Rachel I love you" dean smiled. "Thank you" I gushed.

"Did you already tell them you came and got me to get a pat on the head from dean?" I asked him as tied up my jazz shoes. "No, I'm not that shallow Rachel" he told me. "No,? Last time I check you were" I told him. "I know you keep talking about how you've matured and all, but so have i. I've learned from mistakes rach. I willing to fix them if you'll let me" he told me coming up behind me. "No, no ,no, no! I will never date you Jesse. Plus I don't fall for co-stars and that will come in handy when I do my endless Broadway shows"

"Rachel! Rach sweetie come here we need you for costume fitting" dean waved for me to come over. I got up and went over to him. "Ok this is April and she's the costume designer so just go with her" he told as the short blonde turned around. "Hey! You one of will's kids. You're a fruit right?" she asked smiling. "My names Rachel berry if that's what you meant" I told her. She laughed. "Ok I got her dean! Come on pumpkin" she smiled taking my hand.

"Come on I don't bite" she smiled holding out a tape measure. "Honey I am so glad you came back because that Traci girl was getting bad, I was about to volunteer for sandy" she told me. "You would have been better than whatever she was attempting to do" I told her as she held a skirt against me. "I know! It's crazy but how about that Jesse kid" she nudged me. "What about him?' I asked her. "I think i saw him once there when I sang home wasn't he?" she asked me. "Yes I believe he was" I told her. "You two are so cute together I just wanna lock ya in my basement and keep you forever" she laughed while I chimed in with some uncomfortable laughter.

Jesse

"Ok I'm done with her send Jesse in!" I turned my head to see Rachel walking out and a blonde women waving to me, I knew her. What was her name? April Rhodes that's it. I walked over and smiled. "Good to see you again April" I told her. "Well you were at McKinney then! Come on we have measuring to do" she told me taking my hand.

"You'll look just jazzy in all these" she told me. "Thank you" I smiled. "So Rachel eh?" she asked me smiling. "What about her?" I asked thinking she knew something I didn't. "Do you like her? You two are just so cute" she exclaimed. "Yes I like her, Why wouldn't i?" I asked her. "No reason honey just asking! Someone is defensive!" she laughed. "Are we done here?" I asked her eager to leave. "Sit down pretty boy I aint even started" she told me taking out measuring tapes and more.

"Are you sure you're not Will's son?" she asked me. "I am not 's son" I confirmed to her. She burst out in another rage of laughter. I leaned back and noticed a bottle of something on the table behind her. That's right she was drunk most of the time. "April are you drunk?" I asked her. "I think the real question is when I'm not drunk cutie" she laughed. "Here let me pin this together really fast" she said, "uh no I think you shouldn't be with sharp objects while your drunk why don't you just lay down?" I offered her. "Fine by me go do show bizz hot stuff" she laughed as I slid out of the room.

"Ok and frenchie come in" dean waved at the girl who was playing frenchie. I watched Rachel as she waited for the girl to hit her mark so she could carry on. to be honest I mainly watched Rachel. "Ok frenchie re-read your lines and get them perfect. Break everyone!" he yelled. I watched as Rachel got up and walked towards me. "Having fun watching me?" she asked. "Very. Guessing I was as secretive as I thought" I told her. "You were like a beacon" she corrected me. "Was April drunk when she fitted you?" I asked her trying to strike up some small talk. "A little but not a lot why?" she asked. "She was full on drunk when I went on and she was convinced I was son" I laughed. "You do look alike, I mean the hair and the vests" she smiled pulling my vest I currently had one. "Whatever you think" I told her as I reached over for the bottle of water I'd set on the table earlier.

Rachel

"And five six seven and eight and one two three and four go up then down keep it going and pause" I had all of the steps down the first and second time we rehearsed them. But everyone else couldn't catch on. "Ok don't look so robotic loosen up!" dean told them. "We shouldn't even have to go through this we already know all these steps by heart since we've been three" I told Jesse. "It's true we shouldn't but hey that's show bizz" he smirked quoting my line from earlier. "You think so slick with your hair and your iconic bad boy image don't you? You think you can just waltz in and make everyone's panties drop, don't cha?" I asked him. "Well that would be my charm yes." He nodded. "But I'm not everyone, if you hadn't already noticed" I told him placing my hand on my hip. "Oh I noticed the first time I saw you in the music store, and your adorable little bow sweater" he smirked placing on hand on the table next to him. "And I remember your arrogance in you black jacket and dog tag around your neck" I told him smiling.

"Are we really going to discuss every outfit each other's worn?" he asked me. "No, because all your clothes are the same and that would be a colossal waste of my time" I retorted at him. "Well then" he said clasping his hands on the table. "I'll just be going, get out of your that's not as luscious as mine" he smirked as he pushed in his chair. "You shouldn't care about looks that much, it gives the wrong impression" I told him. Mashing my lips together to form a flat line. "Like what?" he asked almost challenging me now. "You know exactly what" I told him standing up and crossing my arms

"Oh I do?" he asked. "Yeah you do, because your jesses James" I told him stabbing my finger at his chest. "And your Rachel berry, and these lines have been used before by us and a little less vulgar is I must say so" he told me. "Why can't we ever just get along? Oh I know your ego won't allow it" I told him. "My ego won't allow it? Rachel you won't allow it. And I don't why your so against us getting along. I am not some kind of he-devil out to get you" he told me as I reached the door handle to leave. "Yes you are and we both know it"

I had to admit this walk out wasn't as dramatic as the last I didn't have a water bottle on me but it was fine. I decided to ignore any calls from him and every other form of communication. My phone rang and I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I remember what Jesse said as is stormed out that it wasn't his ego it was me. And to be honest it was me. I didn't want anything to do with him, because I know how it ends. It ends up me crying and broken again.

I looked over at my clock that read it was nearly midnight. I sighed as my phone rang again just for kicks I looked at the screen and it wasn't him. it was the callback number that I got when I was told I got the part. I picked it up because honestly it could only be dean.

"Hello Rachel berry here"

"Rachel, I've been trying to contact all day why the hell won't you pick up?

"Wow, stealing people's phones already class act eh?"

"It's the theater's main call back phone; I figured you would pick up"

"Are we done here because I really need to sleep Jesse"

"I just have one question and I'll let you go to sleep"

"Fine what?"

"Why are you so against us getting along?"

"Because once we get along, there's no stopping either of us from each other, because let's face it we will never be able to just be friends Jesse. We have too many emotions for each other good or bad and I'd rather just stay enemies for now"

Jesse

It all just made too much sense now. There was never a friendship faze with us. We were too in sync with each other. Friendship wouldn't last long at all. And like she said we do have too much feeling for each other. It all clicked. She knows there isn't a friendship step for us. And she doesn't want that. She does she truly hate me? I said I'd leave her to sleep, I never said I wouldn't bother her ever again did i?

I waited until two. It was neutral enough. It was summer and I figured she could either be practicing her skills, or watching her endless collection of musicals. I slipped into the theater's office. "Hello Claire mind if I use the phone?" I asked the elderly women at the desk. "Not at all go ahead" she told waving her hand to the phone. "Thank you" I smiled walking over to the phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Hello this is Rachel berry"

"It makes so much sense I don't know how I didn't figure it out myself"

"I thought you said you would leave me alone Jesse"

"I said I would let you sleep never said leave you alone, that would be a promise I wouldn't be able to keep"

"Like you kept the others"

"Rachel, That situation was different. I was even more egoized than I am now and I thought I'd never fall in love with a girl who wore reindeer sweaters, but I did and I also discovered those sweaters are adorable. But I fell in love with you and it was too late, our future was already doomed"

"Don't you think I knew that? Don't you think I was amazed that someone like you, a senior, the lead of a different school wanted me? Everyone tried to tell me That was a trick, no one would ever in to me, and you came and Swept me up and I was glad shoving our relationship down their throats. But you know what. They were right all along. You weren't a spy no, but you did break my heart, more than Finn or puck ever would have"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I actually loved you"

I listened to the dial tone for a few moments before hanging the phone up. "Girl troubles?" I looked over at Claire. "More than you would ever know" I sighed. "Tell me I need some stories, my book club doesn't talk about nothing good" she smiled

"And I was on the phone with her and I asked why I was able to break her heart more than her other boyfriends and she told me it was because she actually loved me and then she hung up" I frowned running my hand threw my hair. "Sweetie, that story doesn't even seem real" she laughed. "Rachel and I had a thing for drama" I smiled. "You love her don't you?" the old women asked. "Yes, of course I do. She's the female version of me but with more heart, why wouldn't I love her?" I asked Claire. "No just asking look honey I have to go, but we can talk tomorrow what's your name?" she asked. "Jesse " I told her. "Well Jesse I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled before leaving the office room.

Rachel

"Dads I know I love my grandmother just as much as you do, but mashing her food up is just going to make her feel old and females never like aging or talking about age." I told them as they put her food into a blender. "She loves it! Don't worry Rachel" my dad smiled..

"Grandma Claire! Come in how nice to see you" I smiled giving her a hug. "Careful brittle bones, I'm kidding don't worry" she laughed. "Hi mom" daddy smiled peeking his head out of the kitchen. "Hello honey" she smiled walking over and giving him a hug. "Hi Hiram" she waved at my mother dad who was fixing up the food. "Hi Claire lovely to see you I would give you a hug but my hands are kind of messy" he smiled. "That's fine keep on cooking"

Dinner was a long event. Grandma Claire told endless stories and so did my dad's. "May I be excused I need to get ready for bed" I told my dad. "Sure honeys go right ahead" he told me. "Bye grandma, just in case I don't come back down" I smiled giving her a hug. "Night honey"

Jesse

It was around two again and I headed back into the office. "Good afternoon Claire" I smiled as I walked in. "Afternoon Jesse. How are you?" she asked. "Good and you?" I asked her. "Great, I had dinner with my son and his family last night, saw my granddaughter. It was fun" she smiled. "Well hat sounds wonderful can I use the phone again?" I asked her. She nodded and I went over to it.

"Hello this is Rachel berry"

"Hi I just wanted to say I hi I guess"

"Can I hang up now?"

"Rachel, please why can't we have a friend stage? We could pull it off. Unless you're doubting your own abilities"

"I can hear your arrogance through the phone Jesse."

"Just think about you've had guy friends, like puck"

"Puck mainly wanted to have sexual relations"

"Well bad example, ok what about artie your friends with him and its fine"

"We never talk, artie doesn't generally like me"

"Well screw examples, we can set our own"

"Jesse we will never work as friends, I told you there's too much emotions involved. It will never work"

"We can control those Rachel, we should at least try"

"No is no now if you'll excuse me hello dolly is on and I would hate to Miss Barbra"

I listened to the dial tone again then hung the phone up with a sigh. "You want to be friends?" I looked over at Claire. "Anything, I'm willing to be anything as long as I can be near her" I admitted. "What do you want to control, not that I was ease dropping or anything?" she smiled. "Emotions, she says there's too much emotion between us for us to ever work. But I need it to work" I told the old women. "This is one hell of a love story" she chuckled. "It seems so"

"Why don't you try to date other girls? Give a try I could put you on a blind date with my granddaughter, she loves all of this stuff, and she's very pretty" she smiled. "Ok, Can you have her meet me at The park, I think I'll do something picnic styled" I told her. "Ok I'll tell her"

Rachel

"You set me up on a blind date?" I asked my grandmother. "Sweetie, the boy is trying to clear his head of this girl, and I told him I could set him up a blind date with you" she told me. "Does he even like Broadway or musicals?" I asked her. "He loves it like you do" she told me. "is he fairly good looking?" I asked her. "Very very handsome" she told me. "Fine, but if it goes bad I'm blaming you" I teased her.

"Does this look ok?" I asked my grandmother who was sitting on my bed. "It looks great. I like the little duck on it" she smiled. "Thank you and where am I supposed to go?" I asked her. "The park" she told me. "Ok I guess I'll see you later"

I parked in the gravel lot and got out. I really hope grandma wasn't exaggerating any of this and it's Jacob or something. I walked up the path to the main area. I didn't see anyone, but I did notice him, sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket. "What are you doing here?" I asked him walking over. "I got set up on a blind date" he told me. I shut down. Please tell me there's another male around her that's my blind date. "By who?" I asked him. "Claire, she's a sweet old women at the theater" he told me." and also my grandmother" I sighed.

"You're my blind date?" he asked. "Looks that way, but I am not doing this" I told him turning on my heel to leave. He grabbed my arm. "Please, do it for your grandma. Do it for anyone" he told me. "Fine" I surrendered and sat down

"My grandmother has been giving you advice?" I asked him popping a grape into my mouth. He nodded. "Yes, she's also been eavesdropping on most of our conversation's we have on the phone in the main office there" he told me. "That is hilarious." I giggled. "It is I should have guessed it was your grandmother, you two seem to share a wardrobe" I hit him playfully. "Jesse!" I pretended to scold him. "It was there for the taking" he laughed. "Really then is this funny?" I asked ruffling his hair up. "Touching the hair? How about this?" he asked messing mine up. "Real mature" I teased him. "Nothing's more mature than a tickle fight" he smirked. "You wouldn't" I told him. "Oh I would" he grinned reaching over and tickling my sides.

"Stop, seriously, stop it tickles stop" I laughed as he hovered over me tickling me from every angle he knew. "Never" he smiled. As he kept tickling me. "I would tickle, you but I need to protect myself from your tickling" I laughed. "Really? Could it be a profession for me another thing I'm un-humanly good at" he teased. "No-"I said pushing his backwards reversing our positions. "Because I just reversed us" I smiled. We stayed like that, just breathing looking at each other. I felt his lips touch mine.

I forgot how good this felt. I deepened the kiss and draped my arm around his shoulders. I forgot how well of a kisser he actually was. And I forgot how in love with him I actually was. I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled him down next to me. "I told you there is no friend stage with us" I whispered to him. "Honestly I could care less as long as I've got you" he smiled. "Cheesy but cute" I told him. "Is, are we?" he stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "It's on" I told him pushing him back down and kissing him again

Narrator

You may think that's the end of the story, but actually. It's just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone in the theater. Thinking about today's events. Flashback: I was eager to welcome the productions new "nick" to the show, the previous one had to drop out because his wife went into labor and he wanted to be there to help her with the child. I had one of my dream roles, fanny Brice in funny girl. I knew i could do this role with my eyes closed but it depended on the nick. I needed to have instant chemistry with him. And I didn't feel it with the previous nick. "Rachel! Oh there you are come on I want you to meet our new nick" the show's director tom told me waving for me to come follow him.

"Ok, I think it's safe to say you two will get along swimmingly, it's like having a male you. Praise the lord you both ooze talent or I wouldn't be able to stand you" he smiled. "So when do I meet him, exactly?" I asked him. "Right now go on in" he told waving to the door. I smiled and went in.

"Hello I'm Rachel berry, it's a pleasure to meet, you?" I ended more on a questioning note when I realized who was in the room. "It's good to see you again" he told me. "Please tell me this is a cruel practical joke" I said. "It's not, I'm here and I am playing your opposite. It's like we've always dreamed" he smiled. "Excuse me? do you honestly think we can be rolling around on a picnic blanket one day and the next week your to California without any warning, not answering any sort of communication I tried to have with you? I would be so ashamed I would wear a paper bag over your shameful face" I hissed at him. "Rachel, you know it would be a sin to cover up this face" he smirked. "No, this is just like grease all over again, except your ruining my actual life now Jesse, do you know how hard I've worked for my role as fanny? It was on my mind 24/7. I have lived and breathed Barbra since I was in the womb. And you come in and try to ruin it? No way, Rachel berry will not be ran out of her own show. Nick Arnsteins aren't that hard to find" I spat at him before storming out of the room.

End flashback. I sighed looking up on to the empty stage. Tom un-willing agreed to try to find another nick. I needed another nick, there was no way I could go through with him as nick. I of course could make the audience think I loved him, but I wasn't so sure about behind the stage and I did not want to risk things. I got up with my bag and headed towards the exit.

"What do you think Kurt?" I asked him sitting on the couch in the living room. "Well, I think he's a horrible bastard for leaving you without any warning and never talking to you, and I especially think he's a huge bastard for walking in like nothing was wrong. Overall Jesse jesses St. Sucks" he told me string his tea. "Who sucks?" I turned around to see Blaine walking out still drying his hair off from the shower he just took. "Remember me telling you about Jesse ?" he asked him,, he nodded. "Well he was the replacement for the show and walked in like nothing was wrong" Kurt told him briefly on the situation. "He's a dumbass, every man should know you don't just walk out on somebody and come back happily. Ignore him" Blaine told me. "Thanks but we're now working on finding another nick" I sighed blowing the hair of my face. "I'll do it" I looked up at Blaine. "Yeah it'll solve your problem and give me something to do" he smiled. I jumped off the couch and attacked him with a hug. "Thank you" I smiled. "Sure anytime" he told me. "You know how to pick them Kurt" I laughed.

I brought Blaine with me the next day. "Tom!" I said as he turned his head. I saw Jesse not far behind him; I felt a sudden anger rise up in me. "I found a new nick" I smiled pushing Blaine forward. "Hi, Blaine Anderson" he smiled holding his hand out. "Can he sing?" tom asked. "Can he sing" I scoffed. I let my eyes graze over to Jesse, he didn't look happy. I smiled at the new plan evolving in my head.

The show was in perfect order now, and I managed to keep Jesse on the show as a gambler. "Hey Blaine can I talk to you?" I asked him. "oh sure what's up?" he asked. "Well, when you were talking to tom I looked over at Jesse and he seemed fuming. And I think he might think we're together. But your with Kurt and gay so would you mind flirting with me and being into me when Jesse is around?" I asked him. "Oh, well I don't think it would hurt, well us it's gonna hurt him" he laughed. "Thank you!" I smiled as I gave him a nice big bear hug.

We watched as the rest of the cast rehearsed. We sat in the theater seats debating who the best was. "I say it's a close call between Jesse and Erica" I told him. "I thought you hated him?" he asked me. "I do but I can't deny talent" I told him, he nodded. "So what went down at McKinley, Kurt didn't want to get into it he said he was horrible person and had no soul" he asked. I sighed. "Well as you know I have two gay dads, so I always wondered who my mother was, but I never asked not wanting to hurt their feelings. And I found this tape in a box of my childhood memories and Jesse forced me to listen to this one tape, and it was her singing, and I found out who she was and she was the coach of vocal adrenaline. Then Jesse performed with them at McKinley's stage and afterwards the entire team threw eggs at me and he broke one on my head and he also broke my heart" I told him staring up at Jesse who was on the stage. "What an asshole" he scoffed.

"ok Blaine come up here I want to go over a few things with you, everyone can have a hour break be back here promptly at six" tom told everyone, I watched Blaine get up and walk to the stage and up to tom. And I also watched another body fill his seat next to me. "You seem pretty cozy with blunt is it?" he asked me. "It's Blaine" I corrected him. "So you and Blaine?" he asked me I turned to face him, his forehead was ridden with sweat, and even though I hate him he did look hot. "Why would I tell you? It's none of your business" I told him sternly. "Just trying to make small talk, you refuse to talk to me what the hell am I supposed to do with that?" he asked me, I could hear the anger rising in his voice. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, I haven't been your business since you abandoned me" I told him getting up and walking away from him.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel Barbra berry stop" I ignored him calling me, I don't care. I sighed in defeat as he caught up with me. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I had to leave without noticing you" he told me I laughed dryly. "You know I thought your phone was just broken or something until I tried every single device I could use to communicate with you, then I called your uncle and he knew you were back in California. And I knew we were over. You didn't even try to communicate with me; I would have done a long distance relationship. But no you just leave me. So now I'm trying to return the favor" I told him trying to push past him, but he grabbed my arm. "I know ok, I know I didn't try to communicate with you. I just-"he looked away for a second. "You just what Jesse?" I asked him getting angry. "I was scared" he told me turning his head back to face me.

"Scared of what exactly?" I asked him curious now. "Scared that I could actually love someone as much or if not more than I love myself. In vocal adrenaline I learned pretty fast that you are on your own. No one matters to you except yourself. And I loved myself more than anything, then I met you and I was confused, but I didn't question it until run joey run. I was horrified at what you did to me. And I thought I had to get you back. So I agreed to the egging and partially because v.a was testing my loyalty. And when we met up those six months ago I was ecstatic thinking I could fix us, and then you started that effect on me again. I just thought I should only love myself but you made me love you. And the feeling of pure adoration towards you only grew and it scared me half to death so I ran, thought if I escaped you I escaped the feeling. But I didn't another feeling took over, yearning. I yearned for you, I wanted your touch, your laugh, your smile, your critics, your adorable outfits, your cute little Barbra nose, everything. And I found out apart this and I heard it was you and I jumped on the chance hoping I could get you back if another man hadn't already realized you were perfect"

I sighed, keeping a poker face. "Excuse me I need to be on my way, but your story was, touching" I told him walking off, once I was safely away from him I let my poker face fall.

"Where have you been- oh you look like hell" I looked up to see Kurt. He looked me over. "Blaine came home hours ago and he said he couldn't find you anywhere, I called your phone five hundred times. What happened?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Go take a hot shower, we'll take after over tea" he told me as he pushed me towards the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower, trying to wash the guilt off me. I let the hot water warm up my frozen bones.

I sat down across from Kurt. "Ok what happened" he said. "Well I'm sure Blaine told you the first part" I said, he nodded. "Tried to make him jealous with Blaine" he told me. "well I was sitting there and Jesse came down next to me and he asked about Blaine and I told him it was none of his business since he abandoned me and I walked off and he caught up to me and told me that he learned in vocal adrenaline he learned to only keep care of himself and only to love himself and he met me and was confused about what he was feeling, so he ran and loyalty whatever and then those six months ago he thought he could fix it then he was overwhelmed by that feeling again so he ran again because he was scared and he thought if he cut me off he could make that feeling stop then he said he started yearning for me and heard about this and knew he had to see me so he went for it and got it" I sobbed into Kurt's lap.

"shh, it's ok. Hush little berry don't you cry Kurt Hummel's gonna Kill that guy" he sang softly to me. "I just feel so guilty now, I feel like such a horrible person for trying to make him jealous now" I sniffed. "You're not a horrible person, Just a little mis-understood. We'll sort this out, ok? When you go to work tomorrow if you want you can stop trying to make him jealous or keep on with it until he bursts. Or you can stop with trying to make jealous and make his life easier. Now I think I would take the first option no one can run from Rachel berry, And if they do she'll make their life a living hell" he smiled as I felt his starting to braid my hair.

I woke up the next morning; I got up and dragged myself to the mirror. I looked fine except for the braids in my hair, which I was guessing were from Kurt last night. I quickly UN did them and brushed through my hair. Blaine was already gone to the theater and I was clearly late. I picked out a tank top with goldfish on it and some orange yoga pants and ran out the door.

"Oh ok I thought you were dying or something" tom laughed as I walked through the back stage door. "Sorry, rough night" I told him. "You ok?" he asked me. "Perfect, did I miss anything major?" I asked him setting my bag down. "No I tried not to rehearse anything that needed you" he told me I nodded. "Hey is Blaine around?" I asked him, he nodded. "Fooling around on the stage." He told me as I walked to the stage. "Hey you woke up" Blaine smiled. "Yeah" I smiled. "Nice outfit, I love goldfish" he laughed. "Me too, their just so happy in their bowl" I grinned. "What are you trying to do?" I asked him as he started dancing. "Dancing am I good?" he asked. "Could use some better balance, but sure" I told him. "Let me see you dance, oh let's play a game, I'll give you an adjective and you dance it" he told me. "Ok go" I told him.

"Excited!" he yelled out. I started going. "Angry!" I changed it up. I started trying to do that crumping thing I say in bring it on, when Brittany forced the entire glee club to watch it. "Under the sea" he yelled out smiling, I did the classic plugging the noise move. "Sexy" he grinned. I had no idea how to do this one, I never really considered myself sexy. I considered myself talented, star potential, pretty, a lot of other things but never sexy. "Keep it going!" he yelled to me laughing obviously enjoying seeing me do this. I saw a small group start to form around the stage. "Shake it berry!" I laughed at someone's remark. I stopped because I was laughing so hard. "Have fun?" Blaine asked me, looking over. "Yeah" I laughed as he offered a hand to help me up. "I think that might have been the first time you did something like that" he told me. "Was I that bad?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, you were kinda good, but someone was staring pretty intensely" he nudged my arm. "Let me guess, Jesse?" I asked him he laughed.

I found Jesse messing around with a stern on the stage. "Enjoy the show?" I smiled. "Never knew you could move like that" he told me. "Only some people get to know that" I told him as I walked away.

"Oh that is pure gold" Kurt laughed. "I know! Rachel didn't get to watch his face the entire time though" they roared with laughter. "Make his face again" Kurt told him, I watched as Blaine dropped his jaw and make absurd faces while Kurt kept laughing. "Like he would" I told Blaine throwing a pillow at him asi got up. "He was!" he defended himself.

I changed out of my goldfish tank top and shorts and into my star pajamas. "Hey Kurt can we watch a chorus line?" I asked him knowing he had it and that was part of the reason I didn't buy it myself. "Sure I'll go get it, oh sit down I want to try to bridal braid your hair" he told me getting up, he returned a few moments later. He plopped the dvd in and sat down behind me. "So, how close do you think he is to breaking?" Kurt asked me. "I'd give him a few days. Any suggestions?" I asked Kurt smiling. "Well you could to the bend and snap, but I think it'd be funnier with just the bend" he told me. "Flaunt my – you know? Isn't that a little trampy?" I asked him. "Just do it once, for me because I'm letting you borrow my boyfriend" he told me. "Fine, but so help me if Blaine starts impersonating Jesse's facial expressions again.

"Ice cream cones today?" Blaine asked me. I nodded. "Needed a change" I joked. "So want to play another game?" he asked smiling. "No" I told him. I picked up a stack of papers off the piano. This is for Kurt. I spotted Jesse fiddling with a microphone; I got into a foot distance from him and dropped the papers. "Oh gee" I mumbled getting down and picking up the papers on my hands and knees. I gathered the papers slowly. "Hey Jesse Is there a treasure map on Rachel's ass your trying to memorize?" someone shouted. I turned around to see his face turning red. "How professional, hope you got a good look because you won't be doing it again" I told him walking off. I watched Blaine struggling not to laugh. "I swear Blaine if you even start impersonating faces to Kurt I will, you don't want to know" I told him. He put his hand up as a white flag.

"Ok and Rachel, you think this is the last time you're going to see him, pour you're emotions." Tom told me. I nodded. "And Blaine ditto for you, but I want you to really enforce the feeling" he told him. Blaine nodded. I looked him square in the eye. "Nick" I whispered before he brought me to his lips. I tightly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt Blaine's hand wander down my back. I knew exactly what he was doing, thinking it would be kind of funny to see Jesse's reaction to this. His hand was now on my backside. I didn't care that much actually. "Ok, get some air" tom told us as we broke apart. I smiled. "Now that's what I want" he told us. In the corner of my eye I saw someone storm off.

I went after them knowing exactly who it was. I follow him down the back workings of the theater. He finally stopped, only to slide down the wall and sat on the floor. I stood behind the wall watching him. If I didn't believe I wouldn't have believed it, he was crying. Now the guilt really piled up on me. I took a deep sigh. "Jesse?" I asked as I crept down the hallway to him. He didn't answer but I knew he was here. "Jesse" I stated. I crept closer to him. I sighed and sat down next to him. "You can't just ignore me" I told him. I got no reply. "Stubborn boy" I mumbled. I still got no reply. I grabbed his hand, it felt cold. But that's weird it's practically winter here in New York, this building is burning with heat, he couldn't be cold if he tried. "Jesse" I said again slightly shaking him. That's when his body slumped over on the ground, and I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell Rachel?" I looked up at tom. "Go! Go call someone call 911 he- I don't know just go!" I yelled as tom yelled something down the hall and got his phone out, I tried to sit him up right again but I failed. I held his hand, rubbing little circles on it like he did when we dated. "ok come here he's by Rachel" I looked up and saw a person through my glassy eyes. "Rachel we have to carry him out stretchers can't fit back here" he told me. "I'm staying with him" I stated to them. "That's fine" tom told me. I watched as tom and some other guy lifted up Jesse and ran through the hall.

The stretcher and ambulance attendants were on the main stage checking Jesse over. "Did you see anything miss?" a man asked me, "no, I was talking to him, and he wouldn't reply so I took his hand and it felt cold. Then I shook him gently and he fell over" I rushed out. "Is he alive?" I asked. "Faintly, we need to get him to the e.r. we can only get one other person in with him. Who's coming?" he asked. "Me, I am. Blaine call Kurt and follow this thing" I told him taking Jesse's cold hand again.

I sat with a tear streaked face and my knees to my chest as I watched Jesse in the hospital bed. I didn't let go of his hand. I refused to. "Rachel?" I looked up to see Kurt. He rushed over to me and eloped me in a hug. "Oh berry." He told me as i cried into his shoulder. "It'll be ok. It'll be fine" he told me softly. "What if it's not Kurt? What if he doesn't ever wake up? I may hate him but I still do love him" I said looking at him in the bed, hearing the slow beats of his heart through the monitor. "Do you want us to go?" Kurt asked me. "I'd hate to be mean but could Kurt just be with for now?" I asked blain. He nodded. "Of course, I'll be in the cafeteria" he told us.

I moved my chair closer to his bed; I ran my fingers through his curls. Intertwining my fingers in it. "I long to see the sunlight in your hair. And tell you time and time again how much I care, sometimes I feel my heart will overflow" I sang quietly to him.

"Hey Rachel, it's getting late. Are you going to stay here overnight?" Kurt asked me. I nodded. "Ok, I'll bring you clothes and necessities in the morning" he told me before kissing my forehead and waving silently to Jesse. I pulled my chair the closest I could get to his bed. I laid my head down on the side on the bed and took his hand again. I felt myself gently fall asleep,

"Sweetie, sweetie" I fluttered my eyes open to an African American nurse standing over me. "You have to scoot back so we can get in here" she told me. I nodded and scooted my chair away from his bed. "Is he getting better?" I asked her. "Yes, a little." She told me. "Do you think he'll live?" I swallowed. "I would hate to give you false hope, but I think he's gonna pull out of this." She told me. "Do you know, what caused this?" I asked her. "Well one of his wrists, have slash marks but they look old. Besides that we have no idea" she told me. I nodded. I walked over to the other side she wasn't working on and took his hand, it felt not as cold. I turned it over and saw the faint marks. I ran my finger over them. "I didn't want to wake you, when I'm gone you can go back to sleep. The nurses kept checking up on you two all night, and thought it was adorable how you never let go of his hand. So I had to be a nosey nurse and come see" she chuckled.

"So are you two dating, married, engaged?" she asked me. "No, it's a long complicated relationship, but I do love him" I told her playing his fingers. "Well I hope everything works out, we'll be in and out checking up on him" she told me before leaving. I got up and stood next to him. I looked at him, still on his bed. I took his hand. "You have to make it out of this Jesse, I know you can. You're Jesse St. James after all. I love you, you have to" I told him softly as a tear fell onto the hospital bed.

I fell asleep again on the chair I pulled close to his bed. I stared at him. Still not conscious, still not moving, still having a faint heartbeat. I grasped his hand tighter. It still felt cold, but at least I knew he was alive. "Oh I didn't know Jesse had a visitor, sorry" I turned around to see a man, about my age if not older with blonde hair just like Jesse's. "You can stay, I'm Rachel berry" I told him holding my other hand out. He looked at me for a minute before taking my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm uh Jason St. James Jesse's brother" he told me. "Well it's nice to meet you Jason" I tried to give some sort of smile. "Sorry, if I'm staring but it's nice to have a face to put with the name, you know?" he asked me. "He talked about me?" I questioned him. He nodded. "All the time, But he refused to let any of us meet you." He told me, I wonder why. "I wonder why. So is your whole family musically talented?" I asked him. He laughed, and it hurt because it sounded so much like Jesse's laugh. "Well I dabble a little, but Jessica and Jesse mainly took it up. I refused to join vocal adrenaline, I wanted more of a family atmosphere than a every man for himself one" he told me, I smiled.

We talked for hours about show choir and I told him about the new directions and he told me about the St. James family. The more we talked the more similarities between him and Jesse showed. "Well I had a really nice time talking to you Rachel, I have to go unfortunately but I might drop by again" he told me getting up. "Well I enjoyed it too, have a safe trip home" I told him. "I live in new york" he smiled. "Once again have a safe trip home" I told him. He waved by to me as he left the hospital room.

It had been two months and I started going home and visiting regularly instead. Jason stopped by and we talked some more. I really liked him and there was more similarity I really wanted to check. We decided to go to a coffee house near the hospital. "We had a coffee shop called the lima bean. It was the school hangout" I told him. "Really? I think I might have gone there once or twice" he told me. I nodded as I took a sip of my drink. I set my cup down and he smiled. "What?" I asked him. "you have a little bit of um cream right there" he told me leaning over and wiping it off with his finger, he was dangerously close and I think he knew it, because he leaned over more and made a move.

My suspicions were correct. He did taste like Jesse. He was the closest thing I have to him. We sat looking at each other. "I'm sorry, I just don't know, I went for it and I thought-"I cut him off. "It's fine, Jason, but I think it might be my turn" I smiled leaning over and kissing him again. If I couldn't have Jesse, I could at least have his brother, close enough.

"You're dating someone else?" Kurt asked me nearly spitting out his drink on me. "Yes, his name is Jason. Jason " I told him. His eyes widened. "You're dating his brother Rachel?" he asked me crossing his arms. "Yes, and your judging me" I stated. "No I'm not, I'm just curious why you're dating his brother" he told me. "Well Jesse isn't coming out of whatever he's in anytime soon. I need some passion. And his brother and his and so strangely alike. I kind of went for him" I confessed. "So your dating Jason because he's like Jesse?" he asked me. "Kind of" i admitted.

"I really like you Rachel" I blushed at Jason's words to me. "No, I do. Would you want to maybe go out with me tonight?" he asked me. "I would love to" I told him. He wrapped a protective arm around me. "Can we say eight, because have rehearsal tonight until seven thirty and then I'll go home and get ready fast and meet you wherever you want to go" I smiled. "Sounds like a plan" he grinned. "Sounds like a date" I corrected him.

I laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Stop, I'm not that great" I smiled at him. "But you are. You're so amazing, when do I get to hear you sing? I bet it's like a thousand angels descending from the heavens" he told me. I blushed. "Well I guess my singing is pretty close to that" I smiled. "And you're a vegan, I admire you" he told me. "You're a charmer aren't you?" I asked him. "Well it's the Famous St. James charm' he told me. "I think I've heard of it before" I told him pretending to ponder the thought. "Your eyes look absolutely stunning in this light you know" he told me. "Well thank you. You don't look half bad yourself" I gushed.

Weeks went by as Jason and Rachel grew closer, and Jesse started to slip Rachel's mind. She barely visited him anymore. She had told the nurses to call her if he woke up, she never got a call. She and Jason were most likely on what was their twentieth date. And things were about to get serious.

"This view is beautiful" I told him looking at New York from on top of the empire state building. He took my hand and turned to me. "Rach, I know we haven't known each other long but I feel this deep connection to you. And I love you-"I watched as he got down on his knee. I couldn't process what was going on. "Rachel Barbra berry will you do me a great honor and marry me?" he asked me as he opening a red velvet box that held a sliver band with a diamond attached to it. "Yes" I nodded as he slipped the ring on my finger and embraced me in a hug.

"Your what?" Kurt asked me as he dropped his glass on the floor, causing it to scatter into a thousand little pieces. "I'm getting married" I told him again. "To Jason, Jesse's brother?" he asked me. I nodded. "Rachel do you even love him?" he asked me. "I'm offended of course I love him!" I told him. "Well I guess you have yourself a wedding planner than" he sighed. "Thank you Kurt" I smiled. "Well your welcome." He told me.

"But I want a ball gown" I frowned at Kurt. "No, just try on this mermaid. For me" Kurt pouted. "Fine" I surrendered. Kurt looked over at the sales associate. "Let's get a mermaid on her" he told the women as she nodded. She brought out a white gown and ushered me into the dressing room. I smiled as she zipped it up. "I love it" I admitted to Kurt as I twirled around in it. "I knew it, we'll take this one" he told the women.

"I like the velvet it looks pretty" I told him as the women set different samples of cake in front of me and Jason. "Yes but it might not taste pretty" he told me. "It will, watch" I told him taking my fork and eating a piece of it. I started to chew it and stopped. I swallowed it. "Yeah maybe not" I told him, he laughed. "How about white?" he asked me. "I think that would be a safe bet" I agreed.

It was the big day. I took another deep breath as Mercedes zipped my dress up. "I can't believe you're getting married" she exclaimed. "I know!" I smiled. I invited the entire glee club and of course. "We have an hour before you go down the aisle." Quinn smiled walking over. "I know, I can't believe it!" I grinned.

Hiram

"Are you sure we should be doing this, honey?" Leroy asked me as we walked through the hospital. I nodded. "Remember when he told us his parent's don't care for him much? We I decided he was and is our honorary son. So yes I think we should be doing this" I told him trying to reassure him.

"I'll go in first" I told him as I gently pushed the door opened to see Jesse laying in the hospital bed, there were some flowers and cards next to his bed side. "This is so sad" I frowned walking over closer to him. "Honey, there's nothing we can do" Leroy told me softly. "I know" I nodded. "Even though he broke our little star" I paused to look over at Leroy. "Destroyed" he agreed. "I wish Rachel was marrying him" I confessed. "It's Rachel's choice who see marries honey" he told me softly as he picked up one of the cards on the side of Jesse's bed. I watched as he read it, and then read it again. He handed it to me. I looked up at him and ne nodded urging me to read it. I opened the card.

Dear Jesse,

I hope you get better. I miss you terribly. Call me when you wake up.

We could have had it all

Yours truly, Rachel

Instead of a gold star next to her name she drew a heart. I looked up at my husband who was looking at Jesse. "What do we do?" I asked him. "We have two hours at the most, let's try to wake him" he told me as we both started to gentle shake his shoulder. "Jesse, Jesse wake up." I whispered to him. "Wake up" Leroy told him. "I wonder if..." I pondered off into thought. "Jesse wake up, the show starts in ten minutes" I told him, I watched as he started to stir. I smiled to myself. His eye lids started to move and I watched as his eyes slowly crept open. "Mr. Berry?" he questioned me. "Hi Jesse" I smiled.

"How, what are you doing here?" he asked me. "Well long story short, we're in town for Rachel's wedding" I told him. He stared at me. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right" he told me. "Rachel's getting married" I told him. I watched him stare blankly for a moment, then sit up and pull the blankets off himself, he tried to get u and he pulled a few ivs out of his arm. "whoa, whoa sit back down' Leroy told him pushing him back into his bed. "Rachel's getting married! She can't get married!" he exclaimed to us.

"Jesse-" I was cut off by a nurse rushing into the room. "You're up! When did you get up?" she asked him. "A few minutes ago" he told her shrugging. "Why are there ivs hanging off the side of the bed?" she asked him. "I tried to leave" he told her as she frowned. "Who are your friends?" she asked me him looking at me and Leroy. "Hi, Hiram berry and this is my husband Leroy. We came to visit Jesse and I'm sorry bit I woke him up" I admitted to her. "How did you wake him up?" she asked me. "well we have a daughter and whenever she wouldn't get up I'd tell her that the show was starting in ten minutes and she start to stir and my daughter and Jesse are very alike so I assumed it would work" I told her.

After the nurse left I turned back to Jesse. "As I was saying, Jesse we fully understand you want to go to Rachel but-" he nodded and sighed. "You hate me, because I hurt Rachel. I understand but I can't explain it, I need your daughter more than anyone. Rachel is just perfect and I can't, I won't let her get married if it's not me" he told us picking more ivs out of his arm and gently laying them aside. "Actually I was going to say, but you're in a hospital and you can't necessarily leave. To be honest here, I'd rather have you marry Rachel" I told him, his face broke out into a grin. "Well, how do you feel about sneaking a hospital patient out?" He asked us smiling.

We stopped in front of the chapel. "Go!" I told Jesse as he ran out of the car. "Thank you" he rushed out as he ran into the building. We parked the car and followed him in. He was standing right before the doors going into the area where Rachel was currently walking down the aisle. "Why did you stop?" I asked him. He sighed. "If another man makes her happy, who the hell am I to stop her wedding?" he asked me. "Jesse" I sighed. I watched as Leroy took something of out his coat and shoved it at Jesse. "Read it, quickly" he demanded. I watched as his eyes raced across the card. "There's a heart not a star" he told us. We nodded. "Go get her" I told him pushing him into the main area as everyone turned to face him.

_Without you, the ground thaws_

_the rain falls_

_the grass grows_

_Without you, the seeds root_

_the flowers bloom_

_the children play_

_The stars gleam_

_the poets dream_

_the eagles fly_

_without you_

_The Earth turns_

_the sun burns_

_but I die, without you_

_Without you, the breeze warms_

_the girl smiles_

_the cloud moves_

_Without you, the tides change_

_the boys run_

_the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar_

_the days soar_

_the babies cry_

_without you_

_The moon glows_

_the river flows_

_but I die without you_

_The world revives_

_colors renew_

_but I know blue_

_only blue_

_lonely blue_

_willingly blue_

_Without you_

_Without you, the hand gropes_

_the ear hears_

_the pulse beats_

_Without you, the eyes gaze_

_the legs walk_

_the lungs breathe_

_The mind churns_

_the heart yearns_

_the tears dry without you_

_Life goes on_

_but I'm gone_

_'cause I die, without you_

_without you_

_without you_

_without you..._

Rachel

I stared at him in front of me. "Jesse" I whispered. "Please don't marry him. Rachel I know we've had our differences but marrying my brother won't be able to solve anything" he told me. "Will you give it up Jesse? Rachel loves me, see you don't always get what you want" Jason told him smugly. "Jason, my shadow of me brother, You know when you were five you told me you wanted to be just like me, I see you've hold true to that statement , you've followed in my musical footsteps, and now your attempting to marry the women I love" he told his brother. "I'm sorry I am marrying Rachel, and it would be nice if you escorted yourself out" he told Jesse crossing his arms. "Fine, but first" I watched as Jesse turned to me and crushed his lips against mine. At first I was weary about it, but I let caution go to the wind and went for it. I forgot how much I missed his touch. "Will you get off her!" I felt Jason's hands on my shoulders as he yanked me away from Jesse's mouth. "Now leave" Jason demanded. "Did you enjoy it Rachel?" Jesse asked me smirking. I looked away. "Leave" Jason told him again. "Jesse leave!" Jason demanded, almost yelling. I looked down at my feet. "And, with some recent information I gained, I know for a fact you wouldn't mind if we had sex right here, right now" he smirked. I felt the blood rush to my face. "Jesse, leave no one wants you here Rachel's mine" Jason yelled at his brother, Jesse didn't seemed faded, he stood there smirking. I watched as Jason stood there and fumed at Jesse. I stood there in a wedding dress looking between the two brothers. "I kind of want him here" I said softly. "Speak up Rachel, no one likes a mumbler" Jason told me. "I said I kind of want Jesse here" I told him again. He scrunched his face up. "Well in the hell would you want his sorry ass here at our wedding?" Jason asked me.

"So I can do this" I told Jason, grabbing Jesse's shirt and pulling him to me. I could feel the initial shock but it faded instantly. I could taste Jesse's smugness knowing he was right. Because Jesse St. James is always right. I shrugged pulling away from Jesse to look at Jason, who was beyond fuming. I watched as he walked down the aisle pushing the doors open and leaving. "Thank god" I looked behind Jesse to see Kurt. "Like I don't want the best for my best friend" he smiled. He got up and turned the pews of people. "I am happy to inform you the wedding is clearly off, but you're all welcome to come to the reception party because everything is already paid for" Kurt smiled. As the crowd started to get up. "How did you know to come here?" I asked him. "My Rachel senses were tingling, and I may have some help" he laughed. "How long were you awake? I told them to call me if you woke up" I said as I started playing with his hair. "Woke up today. But how much do you know about the entire hospital ordeal?"

"Well as you might recall you stormed off and as a diva I know not to let a miva storm off by himself. So naturally I followed you, and you sat down and I sat down next to you and you wouldn't respond to what I was saying so I nudged you and you fell over. I screamed, panicked and went to the hospital with you. I stayed with you for about a week straight and you didn't wake up. The nurse told me you had slash marks on your wrists, which I am asking about later. But then your brother dropped by and I was in denial about you, and Jason was the closest thing, he was as close to you as I could get. So I took it" I told him. He nodded. "But why did you slump over un-conscious Jesse?" I asked him. "Well, i- it might sound bad, but I kind of went into a depression after grease, I had anti depression medicine but I didn't care, I started self-harming myself and I did dabble in drugs. I saw you and I saw Blaine wafting you around and as I went down the hallway I threw the pills into my mouth and hoped no one would find me. But fate has an interesting way of working itself out, doesn't it?" he asked me. "It does but Jesse, You can't do drugs or self-harm yourself. I won't let you. I won't watch you destroy yourself" I told him.

"I haven't done any of that in a while, rach" he told me softly. "You weren't conscious for a while, Jesse. I am going to watch you, I promise I am, and you can tell me anything Jesse. You know that. I mean Look at us; I dated and was about to marry your brother because he looked like you. And you sang your heart out to me to stop the wedding. We'd do anything for each other, and I'm helping you with whatever drug or self-harming problems you have" I told him. "Thank you, but how about we go the reception it looks like everyone has" he told me looking around. "We should, but I should change out of this dress first" I told him picking up the end of the dress, so I could walk. "No, it gives me a glimpse of our future" he smirked.

I laughed as he twirled me around. "Hey Rachel want to play a game?" I turned to see Blaine dancing with Kurt next to Jesse and i. "no, not really" I grinned. "Come on, one ittie bittie game!" he told me laughing. I glanced over at Jesse who was stifling his laughter. "Fine!" I agreed as Blaine took my hand and pulled me away. I watched as he stood up a chair, and started waving his hands around to get attention. "Hey Everyone! Rachel's giving lap dances!" I yanked Blaine down by his blazer. "Blaine!" I scolded him as he fell over laughing. I watched as Kurt came over laughing as well, he was bent over holding his stomach. "Blaine! Oh- this-Rachel- lap dances!" Kurt managed to get out. I watched as Jesse came up and put his arm around me. "You better not be here, for a lap dance" I told him he laughed. "No, I came over to make sure no one else was attempting to get a lap dance" he told me. "Good" I nodded. "But, if you wanted to.." he trailed off smirking, I hit him playfully in the stomach.

"Dad" I smiled as he stepped forward and gave me a hug. "Hi Jesse" he smiled warmly at him. "Nice seeing you again, long time no see" he chuckled. "Wait when did you two see each other?" I asked them, they exchanged a glance. "Your father actually woke me up, using what he used to wake you up" Jesse told me. "That's who helped you? My own fathers?" I questioned him. He nodded; I reached over and wrapped my arms around my dad. "Thank you" I whispered into his ear. "I just wanted to see my little star happy"


End file.
